Alice Not in Wonderland
by Isemay
Summary: Alice is most definitely not in "Wonderland". She's determined to hate her new school and everything about this new country; especially the one boy who seems to represent everything America stands for. Fate seems to have other ideas though. /AU Gakuen Hetalia; fem!England x America and some other pairings:)
1. Chapter 1

Alice had despised Alfred Jones from the moment he winked at her. He_ winked_ at her! The nerve! It hadn't so much been that, as the fact that he was so bloody perfect. Golden, dark blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and a perfect smile that could light up a dark room. He dressed sloppily, but in such a way that it made him look even more ridiculously attractive. It was as if God had copied and pasted him from some sappy, pre-teen romance book. He was loud and obnoxious and it spread like some airborne disease. He was absurdly kind and had an annoying habit of sticking his nose where it wasn't wanted. Like on her first day at an American high school.

She hadn't wanted to be here. She should've been back in the outskirts of London. Her beloved city where the gray skies and steady rain were all she needed for reading her favorite classics. Not this noisy blur of color and relentless sunshine. Seriously, where were the blooming clouds? Her father's work and odd obsession with anything American was what had dragged her across the bloody Atlantic and put her in this mess.

She was to attend the Birchwood International Academy of California which she had decided she despised before she'd even arrived in America. The campus was very spacious with enough courts for a mini-Olympics. There were plenty of glades shaded by trees where students could relax outside; perfect for reading, but still Alice refused to be taken up with the school. The stately buildings sprawled across campus were still fairly new and the brick walls, deep reds and browns, had not yet faded under the sun. That sun that couldn't seem to leave well enough alone-

"Hey!"

Startled, Alice turned to her right to see a grinning boy in a flannel shirt under a name brand hoodie and 'fashionably' ripped jeans. Honestly, what was so attractive about holes in your pants. And why was he smiling like that? Idiotic high school boys.. "Hello" she nodded politely, but it came out more like "Hullo".

The boy smiled even wider if that was possible. "They said you were British!"

She sniffed irritably, tugging at her cardigan. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with people. Especially morning people which apparently this bloke was. "Who said?"

"The people at the office." Ignoring her blank look, he carried on. "I'm Alfred. Alfred Jones. I'm a member of the Student Council so they sent me to help show the newbies around school. You're Alice Kirkland, right?"

"That is correct, but I assure you I can find my own way about-"

"I'll walk you to your first class anyway," Alfred said, running over her words and that's when he winked at her. She stiffened and clenched her hands into fists by her side. Who did this barmy American boy think he was? All the same, she decided it would be impolite of her to refuse so she only nodded curtly and followed him down the path towards her absolute doom.

He made a sorry attempt at conversation that ended up sounding more like an insult. "Why're you dressed like that?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean, you know we don't have a school uniform, right?"

She glanced down at her attire a little self-consciously. Even in London her plaid skirt, collared top, olive green cardigan, and oxfords would be a bit out of place. She looked like she'd hopped right out of a time machine from the 50's. Still, she felt more comfortable wearing what she had on than what was considered modern fashion today. "What I wear is none of your business. Besides, I thought America was a free country."

Alfred grinned and raised his hands in surrender. "Touché."

The more he talked, the more she decided she didn't like him. He went on though like they'd been chums for life. He seemed to be forgetting he was supposed to be showing her the way around school, not glorifying the school's American football team like he was now.

"You should totally come see our game next month. It'll be on the second Saturday. Hey! You could be a cheerleader!" He flashed her another brilliant smile. Alice was sure she would be blind as well as deaf before this horrid conversation was over.

"I highly doubt it." She replied with an icy bite in her tone, but it did nothing to faze Alfred. To her further irritation, he only gave her cheeky, lop-sided grin.

"Why not? You'd make a hot cheerleader."

With a huff, Alice readjusted the red glasses on her nose to hide her flaming cheeks. Just who did this bloke think he was?

"Here we are! This is your Homeroom, but your first period is here anyway. Classical literature, I think." He made a face, but she wasn't amused. She was way beyond courtesies now. She just wanted him to leave. "But I'll see you in Trig, Nancy Drew."

He winked. _Again_. Wait, Trig? Nancy Drew? She opened her mouth to say something, she wasn't sure whether to ask him what he meant or give him a scathing reply, but he was already waving good bye and trotting towards a classroom down the hall. She groaned inwardly and shuffled into her homeroom, ignoring the jostling bodies and curious looks. It was only 8:30 and she already hated this place. Why couldn't her father have just let her stay in London?

* * *

**A/U:** Gonna attempt to complete a whole 'fic for once instead of just writing one-shots! 8D Please review and let me know where I can improve! ^^

Oh, and if anyone has any tips on writing British accents, that'd be awesome :) I did a bit of research, but it's still difficult to actually write the character. Especially since she's a girl and I haven't written from a girl's perspective in awhile .


	2. Chapter 2

Despite her best efforts, Alice couldn't bring herself to completely hate Birchwood International. She spent the first week sitting rather sullenly on her own, but she started noticing another girl who was always by herself too. As reluctant as she was to admit it, she was starting to feel a bit lonely. So one day in the canteen she asked if she could sit with her. That's how she met her best friend Sakura.

Sakura was the daughter of the Honda corporation in Japan and had come to America to study English to help benefit the company in the future. She was quiet and polite, unless she was in her fangirl mode which was rare, with a sweet smile that could charm anyone. They became fast friends and were practically inseparable by the fourth week of school. Alice wasn't quite sure when, but a boy named Matthew began spending time with them as well and made the third member of their odd trio. Actually she wasn't even sure when she first met the shy blonde. She'd been wary of him when she found out he was Alfred's twin, but that was the least of her troubles.

Alfred was not only in her Trig class, but several other classes as well. Although she'd made it quite clear what she thought of him, he continued to chat her up and came up with the most ridiculous nicknames for her, smiling all the while like the bloomin' idiot he was. Then there were his friends who were just as, if not more than, idiotic as he was. Specifically that Francis who thought just because he was French he was superior to the rest of the "lowly peasants" as he put it. From the moment he met her, he made a point of criticizing everything from her hair to her attire. "Alice dear, you do realize that pigtails have been a no-no since the third grade don't you?" Or "It seems that not only do the English lack cooking skills, they possess no sense of fashion whatsoever." It was enough to make her blood boil.

She still despised America, but at least the friends she'd met made it bearable. She supposed she was content to stay there awhile longer. At least, that was what she thought until she received that dreadful assignment.

* * *

_Alice hadn't been expecting to see the tall blonde when her teacher asked her to come see her before lunch. Doing her best to ignore Alfred, she asked, "You wanted to see me?"_

_"Yes, Alfred told me that you two have met?" Her teacher, Ms. Wilson, had a habit of ending her sentences like a question, raising her voice on a high, curious note._

_"Indeed," Alice refrained from glaring at the boy and purposely kept her eyes on her teacher. "What was is it you wanted to discuss with me?"_

_"Alfred came to see me about doing an extra-credit project. He's not doing that poorly, but he wants to bump up his grade to keep setting an example." She gave Alfred an approving glance then and Alice had to struggle not to snort in derision. Of course he had an image to keep up with; we couldn't have him falling behind normal people could we? "So I decided to give him a project to work on with you."_

_"I beg your pardon?" Alice asked after a pause, her voice an octave higher than normal._

_"You that excited to be working with me?" Alfred spoke up for the first time, his lips quirking up in a playful smirk. Alice shot him daggers, but that only made him grin at her. Ugh, how could one be such an idiot?_

_"I think it'll be a good opportunity for the both of you." Seeing my dubious look, she added coaxingly. "I'll also add an extra 5 points to your last essay."_

_'Ouch,' Alice thought with an inward wince. She glanced over at the blonde boy who was looking at her expectantly, still wearing a smile like a second skin. She wasn't doing this project for him, she reminded myself. It was just so she could fix that B from her last assignment. Sighing, she nodded reluctantly. "Alright."_

_ beamed. "Great! Here's the assignment- look over it together when you have time. I'm giving you two a month to complete it."_

* * *

"She's unbelievable! She knows I can't bear him." Alice stabbed an unappetizing potato in frustration. "How am I supposed to complete a bloomin' project with him?!"

"She said she would add points to your last essay though," Sakura said calmly; by now she was used to her rants. She was right though of course. Alice had been particularly upset with her last assignment. It'd been her first B of the year and it didn't sit very well. Still, she was wasn't that desperate.

"Alfred's been concerned with his grades though. I think he'll work hard on the project.." Alice jumped a little at the soft voice in front of her and felt a pang of guilt. Despite the fact that Matthew hung out with them every day, she often forgot he was there. If Sakura didn't constantly remind her, she'd probably forget his name. Unlike his obnoxious twin brother, Alfred, he was almost invisible.

"All the same," she huffed. "Why did she have to assign me a project with him of all people?"

"I'm not that bad am I?"

Alice let out a small squeak and swiveled around in her chair to see Alfred standing behind her with cheeky grin. She heard some snickers a little ways off and spotted the blonde's gang at a table not far behind him. Scowling at them, Francis Bonnefoy in particular, she returned her attention to Alfred, about to give a stinging retort.

"So when do you wanna start on the project? I have time after school."

Alice was slightly taken aback by the sincere note in the blonde's voice, but she sniffed and replied, "Library. 4 o' clock."

He grinned and gave a ridiculous thumbs up. Who does that anymore? "You got it."

She watched him walk back to his own table where he was greeted with the general whoops and back-slapping from his friends.

"He's really not all that bad," Sakura remarked thoughtfully.

"Well I for one am not going to fall for his charms." Alice vowed, but she wasn't sure whether she was saying it more to her friends or herself.

* * *

**A/N: **This really should've been updated a long time ago and I'm really sorry :/ I just couldn't seem to get it right. Still not satisfied with this chapter, but... it'll have to do :P Hopefully it'll get better~

And Sakura is fem!Japan:) I really hesitated to call her Sakura (I personally don't really care for the name O.o But I know a lot of people really like it so that might just be me xD) but there weren't any other names that fit.

Thanks for reading and leave a review telling me what you liked and/or where I can improve! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"Why couldn't we have gone to my house? This library is way too quiet and these seats hurt my butt." Alice rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered how this whiny, lazy blonde managed to maintain moderate grades, play the star football player, and all the other rubbish he did.

"Because I don't want to go to your house and if you want this extra grade, you'd better do as I say," she said frostily. Of course this only encouraged the ridiculous blonde.

"You afraid I might try something on you?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"That among other things," Alice chose to ignore his vulgar comment. "Now, let's lay out our plan and whatnot. Then we'll go our own merry way until our meeting next week."

Alfred blinked. "Why don't we just wing it?"

"Sorry?"

"Planning takes too much time. We can just read it and meet up later to decide how we're going to write the essay and design the PowerPoint or whatever."

"You mean you haven't even read Hamlet?!" Where was this education Americans were always going on about?  
"No," he wrinkled his nose, causing his glasses to scrunch upward. "Why would I want to?"

Alice groaned in despair. "Very well. Read it this weekend and we'll meet again on Monday."

He gaped at her, his sky blue eyes wide. "You're joking." Seeing her stubborn expression he pleaded, "Oh c'mon, I have practice on Saturday and driver's ed-"

"You're the one who wanted this project and if you want to bring up your grade, you need to work hard. I don't like this anymore than you do." Alfred pouted, looking like a kicked puppy and she smacked him on the head with her folder. "And don't look at me like that! It doesn't work on me."

"Ow," he protested, rubbing his head exaggeratedly.

_He thinks he's so cute_, Alice thought with irritably and gathered her materials. "I'll see you Monday then."

Alfred reverted back to his normal grin and winked. "You got it!"

* * *

"And he thinks he can get away with anything just because he's cute!"

"I thought you said he wasn't cute?" Sakura glanced up from her manga with a slight frown.

"I...I mean, everyone thinks he's cute," Alice quickly corrected herself and her friend hid a smile as she returned her attention to her book. "Anyway, I can't believe I even agreed to this project."

"He can't be that bad," Sakura said placidly, turning another page.

"But he is," the English girl sighed, falling back on her friend's bed. She'd been ranting for about a half hour. Sakura was a good listener, but even she had her limits. Somewhere towards the end of her tirade, the Japanese girl had settled herself on the floor with the newest volume of _Kuroko no Basket_, occasionally nodding to show she was still somewhat listening.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked him."

Alice sat up and glared at her best friend. "I do _not_ fancy Alfred Jones."

"If you say so," Sakura replied neutrally, but Alice knew her well enough by now to hear the laughter in her voice.

"I don't!" She insisted indignantly and was about to say something else when she was interrupted by an insistent buzzing. Sighing she glanced over at her phone and snatched it up, knowing who it would be.

"Yes, Dad?" She answered.

"Alice dear!" Her father sounded rushed as usual and from the background noise it sounded like he was on his way to a conference. "I'm just letting you know I'll be a bit late."

_What's new?_ Alice thought. "'Kay. I might just stay over at Sakura's then."

"Actually I'm getting takeaway tonight."

"Oh," she replied dubiously.

"Well I need to dash. I'll see you after seven, love!" She frowned slightly and hung up without bothering to say good-bye. She knew by now her father was used to it, but she still felt a pang of guilt at her abruptness.

"You know, I think your father really does try to make it up to you," Sakura remarked mildly.

"Well, he needn't try so hard," Alice muttered and tossed her phone into her bag.

After a gloomy moment of silence, the Japanese girl closed her manga and sat up. "There's only one thing to do then." When Alice gave her a questioning glance, she smiled. "Watch anime of course."

* * *

So five episodes of 'Free!' later, Alice finally headed home. Luckily Sakura didn't live far from her house, so it didn't take long to walk. She knew she could get a driver's license, but she there was no way she was going to pay to learn how to drive on the wrong side of the road.

It was 7:30 by the time her father actually came home, but was new in the Kirkland home? Alice was in the living room watching a rerun of Sherlock Holmes when the door swung open.

"Sorry, love." Alice glanced up. Her father looked a bit disheveled with his tie slightly askew and his carefully gelled hair limp. He hoisted up a plastic bag with a bright smile though and the distinctive, fried-oil smell of Chinese food filled the room. "I hope Chinese is okay."

"Splendid." Alice didn't bother bringing up the fact that that was they had almost every other day.

Though she was reluctant to leave her spot on the couch (she was just getting to the climax in the _Great Game_ episode) she sat down at their too-large dining table which she'd already set earlier. It'd taken her awhile to get used to the awkward silence that settled over their meals. She was used to the general clamor of her brothers, her mother's constant scolding, and her father's incessant chatter. After the divorce and a series of graduations though, it'd narrowed down to just the two of them. Not that she missed all the commotion.

"So it seems as though you're finally settling in then." Her father finally shattered the glassy silence that seemed to box them in.

"What makes you say that?" Alice asked, feeling rather annoyed that she couldn't have her peace and quiet even at home.

""Well it seems like you hang out with your friends nearly every day." Though she wasn't looking at him, she could still hear the smile in his voice. How did he manage smiling like that? Did it never grow tiresome? She was reminded of Alfred's bright, unwavering grin and she shoved it the image away irritably.

"Friend," she corrected. "Sakura is really the only decent person there. And Matthew."

"Matthew?" Her father raised an eyebrow and she shot him an annoyed glare.

"Oh please."

Another uncomfortable silence settled over them in a heavy cloud when she didn't bother to elaborate. Her father doggedly started up conversation again saying, "I've invited your brothers for the holidays."

The rice fell from Alice's chopsticks and she stared at him for a moment to see if he was joking. He wasn't. "You can't be serious." She knew she sounded like a whiny 10 year old, but really? "They're not staying at Mum's?"

Her father winced and again she felt a tug of guilt on her heart. She didn't mean to always come off so cold and tactless, but she was too prideful to apologize. "You know you're mum never rests," he replied lightly, but it still rang hollowly. "Besides, won't it be nice to have the family together again?"

"Does that mean we're going back to London?" Alice tried to keep the hopefulness out of her voice, but it somehow managed to seep in.

"Er, no they're coming here," he smiled again, but it was more of an apologetic one. "Dylan's coming for sure, Connor said he'd think about it and Allistor hasn't replied yet."

Though her relationship with her brothers had improved towards the end, she wasn't quite ready to forgive them for all the trouble they'd caused her for pretty much her whole life. Well, she'd been quite devious as well, but that was besides the point.

"They'll probably just get drunk," Alice sniffed, returning her attention to her sesame chicken.

"True," her father said, back to his cheerful self, and she rolled her eyes. She was starting to feel like she was having a conversation with Alfred. Wait, why was he still on her mind? She attacked her food irately and silence settled over the dining room again. She wasn't sure if she felt relieved or guilty when her father did nothing to engage in conversation. again.

* * *

**A/N: **I guess this is another filler chapter . Sorry! Originally I wasn't going to include Alice's family in the story (or they wouldn't be a big part of it), but I thought it might make things a little more interesting :) And yes, I threw in Free!, Kuroko no Basket, and Sherlock in there :D I couldn't resist.

Btw... Allistor = Scotland, Dylan = Wales, and Connor = Ireland. I don't know what names are most popular for Wales and Ireland so I just went with what the Hetalia wiki page and Yahoo answers said xD If you know of names that are more fitting or are used more often please let me know!

And reviews are always nice ;D


	4. Chapter 4

It was that time of month and the fact that was a Monday definitely didn't improve her morning. She was pretty sure the world was having a jolly laugh making her life miserable. To start off, she'd forgotten to set her alarm clock and woke up 30 minutes late. There'd been one Earl Grey teabag left and she'd had to make due with just one cup instead of her usual two and there'd been hardly a drop of milk left in the fridge to make it how she liked. Since she'd gotten up later than usual, the normally boiling hot water on the stove had already cooled down a bit and she hadn't had time to heat it up. So in the end she'd had to make due with one cup of lukewarm, milk-lacking, Earl Grey tea. There was almost nothing Alice hated more than not getting her tea just the way she liked it in the mornings.

To make matters worse, her hair was a mess and refused to settle even when she separated her hair into her usual pigtails. She'd forgotten to do the laundry last night as well and in her rush she'd snatched the warmest thing she could find which happened to be her brother Dylan's giant cardigan (she couldn't remeber why she even had it) and dashed out the door so she wouldn't miss her bus. Only when she finally slumped down into her seat with a groan did she realize that her navy blue high socks were slightly different shades and one was a little higher than the other.

* * *

From there, things didn't get much better. Sakura was absent so Alice was forced to go through her tortuous classes alone. By the end of second period, she hated just about everyone and everything and shot daggers at anyone who so much as made eye-contact with her. Even Alfred, no matter how dense he was, seemed to realize that today was not her day. Apparently he forgot about that realization though by third period.

**Hey! I finished Hamlet :D It was weird tho..**

Alice stared at the note, freshly torn out of his math notebook no doubt, he'd passed her. Passing notes? Honestly, what was he, a fourth grade girl? She scowled and set the note aside, but not because she was actually trying to attention to class. She was too busy thinking how much she wanted to strangle someone at the moment. Another tap on her shoulder made her stiffen, but she ignored it. Instead, Alfred tossed a crumpled piece of paper over her shoulder and onto her desk. She glared at the offending note and thought about sweeping it onto the floor, but she finally relented and opened it.

**Don't ignore me! D: You know I'm iresistable ;)**

Alice sucked in her breath feeling her already heightened irritation go up a notch. Using the same piece of paper, she wrote below it- each stroke harsh and deliberate.

_*** Irresistible  
**__**If you have something to tell me, do so after class.**_

His reply came quickly where he'd only written a simple: **:(**

She didn't bother to respond and she made sure after class she left as quickly as possible. She was not in the mood to deal with the overly enthusiastic blonde.

* * *

As far as Mondays went, Alice was pretty sure this was the worst ever. After lunch, which was unusually quiet, was Physical Education. Honestly, who'd organized her schedule? It was common sense that you're supposed to wait at least an hour after eating before doing any strenuous physical activity.

Feeling murderous as ever, Alice stood in front of the double doorway to the gym, adjacent to the changing rooms. Of course she'd mistaken her T-shirt for her long sleeve PE shirt and was forced to go on wearing her brother's cardigan. Sure it was warm, comfortable even, but she looked absurd.

"Alice?" Matthew's tentative voice came from right beside her and she couldn't stop herself from jumping a little. One would think with his height, being taller than most girls and some guys, he'd be easier to notice.

"What?" Her voice came out more irritable than she intended and she almost regretted it. Almost. She still felt like punching a wall and she screaming for good measure.

"Um. Are you okay?" He asked, looking genuinely concerned, but she wasn't in the mood for anyone's pity except her own. She clutched her huge, off-white cardigan tighter.

"Do I look okay?" Her voice rose an octave and the poor blonde boy looked utterly perplexed.

"As unfashionable as ever, I'm afraid." Alice whirled on the unmistakable voice of Francis Bonnefoy.

"I swear," she jabbed a finger at him, her voice dangerously low, "One more word-"

"Watch out!"

Not ducking was her first mistake. Turning toward the source of the voice was her second. The next thing she knew, a basketball slammed into her face and the smell of rubber and old sweat assaulted her senses. She stumbled back a few steps and the world spun around her. She brought her hands up and held her head, realizing that one of the lenses of her glasses had popped out.

"Crap. I'm sorry, Alice! You okay?" The voice and warm, strong hands on her shoulders brought her back to her senses. Alfred was in front of her, his eyebrows drawn together and his sky blue eyes filled with concern. She heard a few snickers and giggles and her face grew hot. Pushing him away, she took off her now badly bent glasses and bent down to scoop up her fallen lens while scrubbing her eyes with an overlong sleeve. She would not cry here. No matter what time of month it was.

A coach jogged over. "Everything alright?"

"She needs to go to the nurse." Alfred's voice was unusually serious.

"I'm not injured," Alice argued, but she wouldn't mind going to the nurse. Her temper was deflating and now all she wanted to do was curl up and forget about the world.

"You're glasses are broken though," Alfred frowned. Why does he have to be so bloody nosey?

"You should go to the nurse anyway. Just in case." The coach said gruffly, scratching his salt and pepper hair.

"I'll walk her down."

Alice shot him a glare, but before she could put in her protest, the coach nodded and handed him a hallway pass from his clipboard. Sullenly, Alice followed the blonde out of the gym.

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Alice." Alfred said for the fourth time.

"Honestly, it was just a ball. Stop bothering your head about it."

He was quiet for a moment, but he turned and looked at her thoughtfully. At least, that's what she thought, but should couldn't be sure without her glasses. She truly did have bad eyesight and deep down she was at least glad she had someone to walk her down the hallway so she didn't injure herself.

"You look really different without your glasses. You eyes are really pretty." The complete honesty in his voice made it hard for her to come up with a sardonic response and she was grateful that her face was still a little red from her collision earlier.

"Oh please. You're not trying to be like those cheesy stories where the girl takes off her glasses and suddenly she's beautiful are you?"

"No. I like you better with your glasses. They make you look edgy, but cute at the same time."

She couldn't think of a coherent response to that so she said nothing. By the time they got to the nurse's office, Alfred's easy smile was back and Alice was feeling somewhere between annoyed and depressed. The nurse, who was a plump woman in her 50's with a round, cheery face, greeted them warmly and sat her down in a plush chair.

"I'm afraid you'll have to take these to your optometrist." The nurse said after a quick examination, handing the misshapen glasses back to Alice regretfully. "You're welcome to stay here and rest for awhile."

"Well I'll be heading back to class," Alfred said as best he could with a raspberry blue Dum Dum in his mouth. Alice found it a rather fitting candy for him. He waved at her with another smile. "See ya after homeroom!"

She hesitating, debating whether or not to say 'thank you', but he was already opening the door and skipping, literally, down the hallway back to the gym.

* * *

The final bell rang and Alice could've cried with happiness. She was going to go home and lie in bed and eat a box of Walkers and finish BBC's Sherlock. Only when she stepped out of homeroom to find Alfred practically waiting for her did she remember that they'd agreed to meet that afternoon and start talking about their project.

"Hey!" Alfred said cheerfully and held out a battered plastic bag. She was pretty sure the faded blue logo on it read 'Wal-Mart'.

"What's that?" She asked warily.

"It's for you," he replied as if that cleared things up. Reluctantly, she took to bag and opened it to find a DVD of "Beauty and the Beast", a king size dark chocolate Hershey bar, and- was that TEA?! Dumbfounded she looked up at him and was at a loss for words for a moment.

"Why…?"

"You seemed like you were having a bad day." This time his smile was softer and Alice had to try hard not to hug him despite herself. He was _Alfred_ afterall. "Nothing makes people happier than Disney and chocolate. The tea was just a shot in the dark, but hey! If it makes you happy, I'm happy. Anyway, I was thinking we can meet tomorrow instead. Is that okay?"

"Um…" Alice knew she must be standing there looking like a complete fool, but she was trying to comprehend what was happening. "Yes, that's alright with me, just… I guess…"

"Cool. See ya tomorrow then, Miss Kirkland!" He winked teasingly and waved good-bye. Long after he was gone, she couldn't quite get the image of his kind smile out of her head.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay for cranky Alice and adorable Alfred! Finally overcame my writer's block and wrote this :) Seriously, if you ever have writer's block, take a shower. That's pretty much how I get all of my story ideas xD Sorry it's a bit longer than usual!

Shout out to BloodLily16! Your review pushed me to write this chapter, so thanks:)  
Oh and thanks to my new followers as well! ^^


End file.
